Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed the making of informational markings on a surface, such as the ground. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to automated systems for making informational markings on a surface.
Description of Related Art
It is known to make informational markings on a surface, such as the ground, regarding locations. For example, prior to an excavation or other construction process, workers can make location markings on the ground to indicate where the excavation should occur. Following a set of construction plans, the workers lay out the locations for the markings. This can involve surveying the construction area and temporarily installing string lines to indicate the locations for the markings. After the string lines are installed, the ground adjacent (e.g., beneath) the string lines can be marked with paint. The paint is typically spray paint of a bright color and is applied manually. Once the ground is marked, the string lines can be removed. The process of marking locations on the ground can be labor intensive and time consuming.